


After the Banquet

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, Drunk Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, banquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: Immediately after the dance off, Victor and Yuri head to Victor's room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much and the banquet scene just made my entire life. I wrote less of the Yuri we have come to know and more of his Eros alter ego as I consider this night to be the night that was born.

We crashed through the door to my hotel room and immediately had our mouths and hands all over each other. His face was burning up and he tasted like champagne, but so did I so I didn't mind. His kiss was sloppy but passionate and I couldn't stop smiling.

We stumbled over towards the bed and fell down onto it laughing. He was still barely clothed from his pole dance, but I was fully dressed. He removed my jacket and fumbled for my belt smiling at me through half-moon eyes. Thankfully, I could still see the rich warm brown of them glistening beneath his long lashes. I never realized how much depth they had to them before. I suddenly realized I had never been this close to him before. I wondered where he left his glasses. 

His cheeks were bright red and his hair was tousled. He looked absolutely adorable in his unkempt state compared to his usual prim and proper appearance. 

I ran my fingers through his hair. It was thick and soft. He smiled at me before leaning over to kiss me again. He managed to successfully remove my belt and shimmy me out of my pants at the same time. His eyes widened at my arousal. I wondered if he was as nervous as I was. I had kissed men before, but I had never been with one so intimately. I realized I had never seen him with anyone male or female so I wondered how many men he have been with. I asked him. He didn't respond but instead silenced me by freeing me from my underwear and taking me into his mouth.

He got a little overzealous and tried to take me all in at once which caused him to gag. I started to think I might be his first time too. I hoped it was. I made sure he was okay and then giggled as I ran my fingers through his hair. I told him to slow down and pace himself. He smiled up at me while I was still in his mouth. It was so erotic but adorable at the same time - a combination I was beginning to think was his signature. I lay back on the bed and continued playing with his hair as he delicately bobbed his head up and down my length. 

I felt myself reaching my limit quickly and begged him softly to stop. He refused, pressing a finger to my lips to silence me and he carried on until I came in his mouth with a series of loud moans. I expressed my gratitude and commended his performance with a low whistle and small round of applause. He had barely finished swallowing when he expertly flipped me over and pulled me down towards him so that half of me was hanging off the bed. He lay on top of me and pressed his hardness into my back. 

"I've been waiting a long time for this Victor." He whispered in my ear before gently nibbling the lobe. 

He gently spread my cheeks and teased my rim with his tip. I gripped the sheets tightly with both hands as he pushed through into me. He entered slowly and tenderly and asked me if I was okay. I assured him I was and he began to thrust. He brushed the hair that had fallen in front of my eyes away so I could look back at him. I was much taller than he, but the position he had me in gave him the perfect angle to explore the deepest parts of me. Any discomfort quickly passed and I found myself fully lost in his rhythm. He raked his fingers up and down my back with the same gentle passion of his thrusts. 

After a few minutes and multiple moans of approval from me, he placed both his hands on my hips and asked me if it was okay if he went faster. I begged him to and he increased both his speed and pressure.

His hands gripped my hips tightly. His fingers pressed deep into my flesh.

"Victor, you feel so good." He moaned at me. 

I loosened my grip on the sheets and pushed against the mattress forcing him deeper inside of me still. I flipped the hair out of my face again as I looked back at him. His eyes were dark and intense. He bit his lip as he looked into my eyes and smacked me hard on my right cheek.

I felt him start twitching inside of me as his orgasm built and It was enough to bring me to my second. I came all over the sheets below as I felt him release inside of me with his own series of grunts. 

We both collapsed panting heavily. He kissed my back a few times and rubbed the back of my arm slowly with his thumb. 

"You're so beautiful. I love you Victor." He sighed between deep breaths. 

I was so euphoric and comfortable beneath him. I was on the verge of falling asleep when I felt him pull out and roll off of me. I laid my arm over his chest and he held it with both of his hands. I felt his heart pounding against his chest the same way mine was. I tried to fight my eyelids and watch him all night but we both fell asleep smiling.

When I woke up, I was alone and the sun was up. I was still sleeping horizontally on the bed but Yuri was nowhere to be found. I got up feeling a little stiff and sore but I searched for him, elated and eager to be with him again. Unfortunately, there wasn't even a trace of him. I put on a robe and walked towards the window looking out towards the sun. 

I'm sure he had his reasons for leaving without saying goodbye. We were both pretty drunk so maybe he sought the comfort of his own bed. I would have to ask him about this when we started training. I turned away from the window and headed for the shower filled with inspiration and already putting together a routine for him in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> I made Victor a virgin because I thought it was cute but then I got sad and angry at Yuri all over again. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
